1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for measuring levels of fluid substances in a tank. More specifically, the invention is a wireless fluid level measuring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid levels in large tanks (e.g., a filling station's gasoline storage tanks) are typically monitored by manual measurement using a dip stick. This involves removal of a tank's cover which can pose a risk to nearby personnel in terms of toxic fumes and/or the potential of an unwanted reaction/combustion of the fumes.